


Welcome to the Boys Love Academy Café

by PsychoKillerWolf



Series: Uruki short stories [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Jealousy, M/M, Pocky Game, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, The Pocky Game, boys love academy cafe, sugar pie honey bunch, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Where Takanori basically drags Kouyou with him to a bl cafe.





	Welcome to the Boys Love Academy Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoRuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/gifts).



Kouyou tried to prevent this. He really did, but Takanori is not someone who'll take no as an anser, so dispite his resistance, the taller male had found himself in Ikebukuro, Tokyo.

"Slow down will you?" Kouyou complained as he was dragged by his boyfriend who only shook his head.

"No way. I've made a reservation and being there costs 1000 yen per hour so I'm not throwing my money away like that" He replied and the other only rolled his eyes at that statement. _'It's just 1000 yen...'_

"Even better. We'll get to stay less." He said but was met with his lover's glare and decided it was better to just go along...at least he tried to. "I still don't get why we're going to an overpriced themed cafe of boys faking love and girls squirming at the sight."

"Because it's a new trend and the place has a pretty good rating. Plus I'm curious to see what it is." Takanori replied before his full lips turned into a small smirk. "After all, there might actually be some pretty handsome men in there."

"Taka I swear to god." Kouyou warned his boyfriend who giggled at the taller's adorable expression. 

"You'll like it, I promise." The blonde said before gently pecking the other's cheek and leading him inside the shop.

The other man sighed. "At least we're getting a drink for free.." Kouyou mutured and the other let out a huf.

"I should've never told you about that." Takanori complained. Now it was the brunette's turn to smirk.

"We wouldn't be here if you wouldn't..."

"I know."

 

* * *

 

"Good morning! Welcome to the boys love Academy cafe." A young man with dark borwn hair and a warm smile greeted the couple with a bow which the two returned. "My name's Kai and I'll be one of your hosts for today. This way please" He added and guided them inside. 

The place was pretty nice. Well decorated with a nice atmosphere and rock music playing on just the right volume. Perhaps Kouyou should give the place a chance.

"You may sit over there." Kai gestured with his left hand. "We will provide you with our servises soon" With that, he bowed once more and left to help one of his co-workers.

"You see?" Takanori turned to the taller. "It's just a cafe."

"Yeah, wait till they start pretending to make out with eachother." Kouyou complained and the other couldn't help but laugh.

"It doesn't work that way. And they give a good show yes but nothing too much. Just keeping it short and sweet."

"How do you even know all these?"

"I've done some research." The shorter male  answered when the menu was handed to him and his boyfriend. They both looked up to thank the waiter and- wait a freakin' second.

"Akira?" Takanori exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?" Both he and the man next to him were shocked to see their friend and they weren't the only ones. The man's eyes widened as realisation hit him and he leaned forward before whispering.

"Shh keep it down you two. And call me Reita while I'm working."

"Ok _Reita_ ," The blonde started. "Why the heck are you working on a bl cafe?"

"Yeah" Kouyou added. "You of all people should be anywhere but in a place like this."

The waiter nodded at that. "True, this is not exactly my cup of tea but the working hours are good. The place is pretty quiet and the payment is satisfying, so why not?"

"Maybe so you won't have to play a shounen ai manga protagonist?"

"Oh that? Hell no I don't do those things. I only interact with costumers and not in a romantic way." He reassured them. "So, what can I bring you?"

The couple inspected the menu for a while. There was quite a variety of snacks and sweets which was a good thing. There was only one thing wrong.

"Wait where are the drinks?" Kouyou asked and was almost concerned.

"Right there." Reita pointed on the menu. "It sais soft drinks."

"No I mean you know actual drinks. Not just tea and coffee and-"

"Oh. You mean alcoholic drinks?" He cutt him off. "We don't serve alcohol since 70% of our costumers are young highschoolers." The man finished casually and Kouyou turned his head to his boyfriend giving him a _'you knew about this'_ look and making him fake a gasp.

"Oh no, that's too bad" Takanori chuckled and turned to Reita. "Taro cake for me." He grinned as the other wrote down his order. The waiter turned his gaze to the tallest of the three. "And for you?"

 _'A large piece of strawberry cake so I can shove it to my beloved one's face!'_  the brunette thought but instead he swallowed his anger and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just....water." He mutured and could tell the blonde next to him was trying so hard not to laugh. Jerk.

"Rei we have an issue." A raven-haired walked up to his co-worker. 

"What is it Aoi?"

"Apparentally a group of girls made a reservation for the same time as our current costumers."

"Oh that won't be a problem." Takanori spoke up. "I know the politics of this place is mostly private but we don't mind, right Kou?" He looked at his boyfriend who only nodded and stood up. 

"Yes whatever, I'm going to the bathroom." With that he walked away before three girls walked in the shop and sat at a table near the blonde. The man noticed their excitement as they looked at a specific area of the menu. Curious, the blonde looked at the cardboard in his own hands until he spotted the 'games' included. _'Let's see...'_

_  
Pocky game scene:_

_Nominate two of staff to play the pocky game scene in front of your eyes with your selected role play (wether lover, friend, classmate etc) and your specific location_

  
Onigiri game scene:  
  
Nominate two of staff to play the onigiri scene in front of your eyes. (Softer BL scene than Pocky game)

 

So that's what this place is all about. _'Fascinating.'_  Takanori thought and watched as the waiter named Kai walked to the girls.

"Oh you're ready to request a game? I see." The brunette smiled sweetly at them. "What would you like to see?"

"Pocky game!" One girl exclaimed in excitement. "it should be with you and...." the girl thought for a while, inspecting the place when she noticed a tall figure walking closer. "Him!" She finished and Takanori almost choked on his water while a very confused Kouyou who just got out of the bathroom eyed the girl who was still pointing at him. 

"Me....what?"

"Um. No no no I'm afraid you got it all wrong." The shorter blonde started "You see, he's not-"

"going to say no, right?" Kai cutt the smaller off as he wrapped an arm around Kouyou who still didn't know what the hell was going on. 

"Say no to what?"

"The pocky game of course." The host looked up at the taller and gave him a _'please don't ruin this for them'_ look.

Oh. _Oh._ "Uh sure." He replied casually and looked down at his boyfriend with an evil smirk on his full lips. 

"Kouyou!" Takanori stood up, his lips pouting and his eyes burning.

"What? Nothing too much, remember? _'Just keep it short and sweet'_ " The taller chuckled lowly, mimicking the other's words from earlier. Revenge was as sweet as pocky.

 

* * *

 

Kouyou and Kai were now sitting in the opposite direction of the group of girls who were facing them. Takanori silently watching from a distance.

"You know...." Kai started. "You've been my best friend and you've been next to me, helping me all of these years...thank you for that." He eyed the taller who turned to look at him.

"Uh...no problem. That's what friends are for" He replied making the other brunette sigh in dissapointment. Wow. He was actually pretty convincing.

"The thing is.... I appreciate our friendship, I really do....but it's not enough. I want more." He exclaimed making the girls who were watching almost tremble in excitement and Takanori almost tremble in...well not really in excitement.

"What do you mean by that?" Kouyou asked and Kai looked away, his lips forming into a grin as he looked at him again, his right hand reached for a pocky stick and raised it to his lips.

"Let me show you." He said and the other nodded slightly. Before realising it, the taller male was lying on his back with the other boy on top of him and the blonde who was watching was now clenching his fists so hard he was sure his nails would leave scars into his palms. Because freakin' hell that was way beyond what he was expecting. Well...maybe not but it was with Kouyou. _His_ Kouyou. The idiotic smiley host should just do the damn fanservice with that raven-haired co-worker of his who was clearly boiling out of jealousy behind the counter, not Takanori's boyfriend!

It was too late though. For The two men on the couch were nibbing the ends of the pocky stick and slowly approaching eachother. _So. Freakin. Slow._ Takanori's face had turned red and was literally ready to stab the whole shop starting with Kai, then those stupid girls because they were actually _kissing?!_ Or at least it looked like it. After a few long torturing seconds of Takanori not being able to tell what was going on and those idiotic girls squirming over the fanservice given, the two men pulled away for eachother. And oh when one of the girls spoke up the blonde just had enough of it.

"ok now for the onigiri ga-"

"No! No more games!" Takanori all but yelled. After practically throwing 2.000 yen on Reita's face, he walked to the two men and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist before dragging him out of the shop. "Kouyou we're going home!"

"So soon?" He smirked. "It hasn't been an hour yet, not to mention your cake is-"

"One more word and you're going to regret it!" The shorter man warned and the other couldn't help but laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

"You were right. I was wrong about the place" Kouyou smirked once again. "We should go there again sometime." He said and was met with his boyfriend's glaring eyes who had his arms tightly crossed over his chest

"I see you had a lot of fun, didn't you?" He replied with a deep pout which was supposed to be angry and threatening but for Kouyou it was the most adorable thing in the universe.

"Well, I have to admit it was really good. A lot better than many things I've tried actually.." The man continued, for the his boyfriend boiling in anger was just that priceless. "...and so sweet. I wouldn't mind tasting that again~" He finished and that's when one of the couche's pillows flied on his face.

"How the hell can you say that?!" The blonde yelled before throwing another pillow at Kouyou who was now laughing. "And it's not funny you bastard! If you prefer that little maid just mmph-" Takanori didn't get to continue as he was silenced by his boyfriend's lips on his. Those stupid delicious lips that made him weak and melt into the other's arms every time. It didn't take long for Kouyou to break the kiss and grin down at his flustered lover.

"I was talking about the pocky stick silly. We didn't actually kiss." 

 _'Oh.'_ Takanori thought and felt a huge amount of relief.

"Tch, I knew that." He pouted once again and looked away but his face had quickly found itself in front of the other's again as he was cupping it gently. 

"Mmhmm. And you also know that you're the only one for me, right?"

"Yes you cheesy jerk I know that too" Takanori sounded harsh but his lips soon turned into a soft grin before finding their way against his lover's once again. The blonde managed to form one simple thought before completely melting into the kiss and forgeting everything else.

 

_'We should buy some pocky.'_


End file.
